conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Power (EV)
Fusion power refers to power generated by nuclear fusion reactions. In this kind of reaction, two light atomic nuclei fuse together to form a heavier nucleus and in doing so, release energy. In a more general sense, the term can also refer to the production of net usable power from a fusion source, similar to the usage of the term "steam power." Most design studies for fusion power plants involve using the fusion reactions to create heat, which is then used to operate a steam turbine, similar to most coal-fired power stations as well as fission-driven nuclear power stations. Everetti Innovations Fusion Cells Everetti scientists have found a way to use fusion matter purely rather than through heat to cause steam. This highly engerized matter is compacted into a solid battery which can be inserted into an electronic device. Fusion cell batteries last for a long time and give off tons of power. Fusion matter is created by compacting fusion matter into a solid core object. The matter gives off great amounts of energy. This core is called a fusion cell. The cell is used to create a battery and the energy within can be used to power electronic devices. Small batteries can provide many years of constant use. Fusion cells are used in some cars to replace rechargeable batteries in electric vehicles. This energy provides electricity needed for electric cars to run. Some naval craft use fusion cell batteries as well as do aircraft and satellites. Fusion Generator Fusion generators function differently, generating a ball of fusion energy in a magnetized fusion reaction which releases energy out from an energy core, generating electricity for fusion power plants. Fusion generators can also be used to generate propulsion in vehicles. Fusion energy is released at a high rate, propulsing a vehicle, such as a spacecraft or plane, through the air or space. This energy is much more powerful than a fusion cell battery but takes up more space to generate a ball of magnetized fusion energy. Fusion generators' energy may also be converted into fusion plasma and fired at targets, such as with the Planetary Defense System satellites. Recent naval craft, such as the Gerald R. Ford class aircraft carriers, feature a fusion generator propulsion instead of fusion cell propellers, allowing for faster speeds and quicker stops. Current Uses *Fusion cell batteries were developed by Everetti scientists in 2007. They managed to create a non-radioactive nuclear fusion material, similar to a nuclear weapon's uranium core, that gave off massive amounts of energy. When connected to an electronic device, it powers the device, like most typical batteries. Fusion cell batteries for civilian use may become available in the future. While similar to a uranium core, the metallic fusion core used in fusion cell batteries cannot be detonated like with a typical warhead in a nuclear or fusion weapon. *The HADv2CD, HADv3LE, HADv4R and SBR droids currently run on fusion cell batteries. Each battery is the size of two double A class batteries. *Fusion cell powered cars have been developed in companies such as Avalon Motor Company. *Fusion power plants have been constructed across the nation of Everett. A total of twenty plants have been built; enough to power large regions of the nation. These plants are self sufficient, using many automated maintenance systems. Electricity costs have significantly dropped since. *Space flight is now powered by fusion generator engines. These new space shuttles are capable of taking off like an airplane and flying into space with fusion generated thrust, known a nuclear ion propulsion. New shuttle designs had been drawn up and the next generation of shuttles are fusion powered as well. There are three fusion powered shuttles in service, the Explorer, Saturnus and Terra. The next generation shuttle the Expedition-class shuttles, Expedition, Futura and Solaris are also fusion powered. *All Navy ships have been converted to generator power instead of fission power or gas burning engines. Ships are capable of travelling faster, due to enhanced propulsion and power and will last for decades longer than typical nuclear powered vessels. *New Everetti tanks are powered by a fusion cell batteries making them no longer need refueling. Using powerful electric engines which feed from fusion core batteries, the first of these new fusion cell tanks include the GT1A1 Harris. These vehicles are also faster with top speeds of 80 miles per hour, using powerful electric motors. *New Everetti Air Force aircraft have been converted to fusion ion and fusion core power. The most famous of the air force craft is the SF-22 Raptor II fighter, which uses twin fusion ion engines. Other craft such as the SF-09 Predator and B-2F Spirit utilize fusion ion engines. *Fusion core batteries and generators power Everett's SDI defense system which use plasma laser turrets to shoot down ballistic threats to the nation. *Fusion core batteries provide additional power to Everetti satellites including the PDS system which feature fusion generator technology to both power satellites and use as weapon energy in the anti-ballistic missile plasma laser attack. Weapons *Fusion weapons are a good replacement for nuclear fission bombs as fusion is non-radioactive. *HADv2 robots have laser weapons which are powered by the fusion core battery. Fusion core is powerful and provide enough energy to power the laser's energy needs. The droids themselves are also powered by the fusion core battery. *The first SDI system, constructed at the top of the New World Trade Center is a laser turret, powered by a fusion ion generator. There are an additional 250 SDI laser turrets across the Union of Everett. *The SF-22 Raptor II stealth fighter is powered by a dual fusion ion engine which also powers its four laser cannons. *The SF-09 Predator and B-2F Spirit bombers feature a PDS Plasma Bomb bay module which uses a fusion generator to fire balls of plasma energy at targets on the ground. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology